


I'll Find A Way

by SihaXenon



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Dreams, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SihaXenon/pseuds/SihaXenon
Summary: Sometimes she dreams of it: the never-ending spring, sun shining on her as she happily walks down the long corridors of Brakebills...





	I'll Find A Way

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language! Enjoy your reading.

Sometimes she dreams of it: the never-ending spring, sun shining on her as she happily walks down the long corridors of Brakebills. Quentin is right next to her of course, as it has always been: they laugh and chat, they learn magic, cast spells…

Julia Wicker wakes in the middle of night, heart beating fast. Happiness is gone, anguish is what she feels inside as she remembers what reality is like for her now. God, it’s not fair! Pretending that what she saw in Brakebills had been just fantasy is impossible.

She has to go back to sleep: in her dreams she can live the life she’ll never have, at least.

With magic, with Quentin.

What’s that saying, _you don’t know what you have until it’s gone?_ Well, she misses her friend, she misses him so much her heart aches for him. She wonders if he misses her too, thinking about her once or twice, lost in that magical place.

She sighs; she focuses on what was like to be in that college, to feel magic all around her even if it was for less than two hours.

_Just_ _another dream_ , she tells to herself, _just_ _another dream and then I’ll be fine. I'll find a way._


End file.
